


Abandoned Work

by JadeSplash7 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 16th Century, 18th Century, 21st Century, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, OC, Tags to be updated as story progresses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: Gone, sorry :(
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Nope, abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Nope, abandoned. Sorry :(


End file.
